Generally, it is old, as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,897, to connect and disconnect an underwater wellhead by the use of a hydraulically actuated piston moving locking dogs into a locking relationship between a connector and a wellhead.
The present invention is directed to various improvements in a connector for connecting and disconnecting two members utilizing an over-the-center toggle mechanism which provides a positive mechanical lock of the locking dogs, provides high preloads by relatively smaller actuator forces due to the high mechanical advantage of the toggle mechanism, holds the toggle mechanism in a past dead center position, and securely supports the actuating mechanism in an oil filled cavity.